Arkhunters
by Konig Amsel
Summary: This is a RWBY and Defiance crossover, but I can't find defiance in games so I decided to keep it here Rated-M for foul language
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, grab your gear, were going to mine 99." Said Yang as she took her VOT auto fragger and mass cannon

"Sis, what's going on?" asked Ruby as she checked her VBI sniper rifle and EMC Rifle

"Well, a few guys told me ab…."

"Arktech, there's arktech there that would benefit us, isn't there?" asked Blake as she checked her VOT replaced the gulanite battery for her charge blade

"Smart, but we aren't going alone, the guys told me that they'd help us through the mines, but only one of them wants the scrip." Yang replied "Weird guy."

"Yeah, but did he say why he was going with us?" asked Ruby

"He didn't tell me."

"Did you recognize any of them?" asked Weiss as she checked her charge blade and FCR Big boomer grenade launcher and a spare pistol

"The one that wants some scrip is another ark hunter named Jaune Arc."

"Wait, Arc? You mean the first family that found and studied arkfalls?" asked Weiss

"Yup."

"And the other guy, do you know him as well?" asked Ruby

"No, but I see him at the crater every now and then, the guy wears gasmask and hood, he only removes his gasmask at the crater, but he sits where no one would sit, so I can't see his face, and you'll find him just sitting in the fields most of the time"

"Talks a lot?"

"Nah, he's pretty silent for an ark hunter, he never has the time to enjoy anything in life."

"Are you guys gonna take long?!" yelled Blake who was already on her runner

They went out and got on their runners, Ruby looked at them with a confident smile "Race you guys there!" she yelled as she rode off.

Ruby and Weiss were on top of a hill near the mine

"Ruby…." Weiss pointed at a few 99ners "Left of the forklift."

Ruby pulled the trigger and immediately pulled the bolt back, repeating the same process in a matter of seconds; the 99ners were on the floor dead "Got 'em, how'd I do?"

"7.03 seconds, new record."

"Yes!"

"Tell them, I'll keep watch."

Ruby nodded and gave Weiss her rifle

"Guys, you there?"

"_Yeah, how's it looking back there?"_

"It's clear, how about your side of the…."

They heard a loud explosion coming from the mine

"Please tell me that was you."

"_It wasn't, go to the mine's entrance, we'll be there."_

'_Detecting high seismic movement heading towards the mine.'_

"Weiss, let's move."

They got to the entrance of mine 99 and waited for Yang and Blake

"Where are they?"

They heard runners going towards them

"And there they are."

Yang and Blake stopped in front of them and got their weapons ready

"So, what's the ….." they then heard 99ners screaming in pain "Situation…."

"Let's get in there and see for ourselves."

They ran in to find a hellbug monarch killing the 99ners

"Get behind cover and don't make a noise." said Blake

They ran behind barrels and cautiously looked at the carnage; they saw the monarch crush everything in its path, in a few minutes the miners were no more, all they could hear was the monarch breathing  
"What do we do?"

Yang got her VOT mass cannon ready "I'll blow it to bits." She took aim, but the monarch saw her, she got back down "Or not."

They heard the monarch's breathing getting louder and louder, and then they heard it dig down

"Is it gone?" asked Ruby

"I think so."

They slowly moved away from the barrels and they went to search the 99ners for anything useful.

"Found anything?" asked Weiss

"Some extra scrip, ammo… A wolfhound."

"Nice."

Then the monarch got back out right behind them, they stood in fear as the gigantic bug slowly crawled towards them

They heard a loud hellbug screech, the monarch stopped and walked towards a large metal crate filled with gulanite

"…."

"Hey."

The girls looked behind them to see Jaune, he was wearing a grey jacket with a hood, a scarf, a pack on his back, and he had a VOT blaster and a VBI SMG

"Jaune?" asked Yang

"That's Jaune?" they asked

"Yeah, he isn't quite the hotshot you'd expect him to be."

"Hey!" yelled Jaune

"Where's the other guy?" asked Yang

Jaune pointed behind them, they looked behind them to see a guy with a green hooded jacket, a gasmask, an EMC pistol and rifle, and a bag, for some reasons he was petting the monarch like it wasn't dangerous

"What the…."

The guy then took a chunk of gulanite on one hand and showed it to the monarch making it look at him "Keep your eyes on the prize." he said before putting the gulanite behind him and switching it behind his back "Where is it?" the monarch tapped it's left claw on the floor, he showed the monarch his right hand holding the gulanite "It's mine." he said as he put him pack down

"Um."

"That's his pet." said Jaune making the girls look at him with a questioning look "Don't look at me like that, the guy just walked up to me and told me that he knew about some arktech down at the mines."

"Don't lie about me like I'm not here." he said as he took another chunk of gulanite and threw it in the air, the monarch ate it before it could get high enough "Good girl, now go." he said as he pointed at the crate, the monarch ripped the metal box, the guy made a hellbug screech making skitterlings come up and eat some of the gulanite "Let's get going then." he said as he got his rifle ready on one of his hands

"Who are you?" asked Blake and Weiss

He took of his gasmask revealing only the lower half of his face smiling "I'm afraid that's classified."

"Who are you?" they asked as they pointed their guns at him, he looked at Jaune and saw him just standing there looking at the hellbugs

*sigh* "Schultz Amsel, now, can we just get the hell in there or are we just gonna stand here pointing guns at each other?" he asked as he pointed his pistol Ruby's head and his rifle at Yang "The choice is yours to make."

"I like this one…" said Yang as she puts her shotgun down "He has the balls t…." she was cut off by Schultz bashing the side of her face with his rifle

"Now I have the balls." he said as he put the weapons back, he offered Yang a hand "Come on, get up."

She was dazed, but she took his hand and looked up, she saw his face, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, he looked handsome "T-Thanks."

"Aw, are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Why so red?"

"…"

"….. You saw my face, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it, then there's no need for the hood…." he took off his hood to show them what he looks like

"Wow." Said Ruby

"You wear a gasmask, but you don't want people to know you look like that?" asked Weiss

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but you may wanna keep yourself that way." said Blake

"Nah…" he said as he put his gasmask and hood on "I like it this way…" he looked at Weiss "You should have noticed that people would most likely think that you're old once you turn around." He then looked at Blake "….. You have adorable cat ears." He looked at Yang "You're wearing clothes that are too revealing." then he noticed Ruby, he poked her nose and said "You just seem a bit too young to be an arkhunter." He took a step back and looked at Jaune who was inspecting the hole the monarch made "And you, this is your first time going arkhunting, so stay close to them." he said as he opened the gates to the mines

"That was too much, Schultz, look, you made them stand there like statues." said Jaune as he pointed at the girls

"That is adorable, now, let's get moving."


	2. Chapter 2

They got inside the mines and closed the gates

"Is everyone in here?" asked Schultz

"Yeah." said Yang

"It's unbelievable that you blushed from seeing my face."

"I'm sorry, it's must be because you were looking at me as if you were gonna rape me."

"….. What?" Schultz asked as he chuckled "You're funny, but I'm not into girls…. Like that, sorry."

"What does that mean?" the girls asked

"I explained why earlier, but I guess I like people like her and….. Her." he pointed at Ruby and Blake

"Huh?" asked Ruby

"What?" asked Blake

"Yeah, you two are adorable, a bit too adorable." he said

"Okay, stop, you said that there's arktech here, right? Are we gonna go get it?" asked Weiss

"Yeah, the white haired girl…." Jaune was cut short by Weiss

"It's Weiss."

"Weiss is right, we should get going."

"INTRUDERS!"

They looked behind them to see a 99ner grabbing he gun

"Take cover." yelled Yang

They went to cover, but Schultz ran towards them, making the cyborgs shoot him

"NO, GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" yelled Jaune

"Uh, I'm right behind you, geez, for a new guy, you boss me around too much."

Jaune and Weiss looked behind them to see Schultz with his pistol and Rifle ready

"Decoy, Weiss, blow 'em to hell!" yelled Schultz; Weiss shoot a few well-placed sticky grenades at the 99ner before detonating them

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Said Weiss

"Wait, which one of you uses every EGO features?" asked Jaune

"We use cloak and the shields…. What was that you just used?" asked Yang

Schultz dropped his pack and took out some injection like objects with liquid glowing bright blue "That was decoy, now use those."

"Stims?" asked Blake

"Yeah."

"Where do we inject these?" asked Weiss

"Your neck, it's pretty much the same as having an EGO, right?"

"This is gonna suck." said Ruby as she injected herself with the stim, they did the same and felt the liquid flowing into them

"Okay then, let's go, your EGO's teach you as we go." he said as he took a VBI rifle and gave it to Weiss "You'll need it, now let's move!" he yelled as he shot a 99ner sneaking up on them

They fought their way through seemingly endless waves of cyborg miners and drones swarming them from the front and back, they then got to a point where there were deactivated dark matter bulwark

"Cover me, I'll get these things online in a few minutes." said Weiss

"You better be quick about it." said Ruby

"STALKERS!" yelled Blake as she ducked to cover

"Take them down!" yelled one of the 99ners

They exchanged shots as Ruby takes out the snipers

"Any minute now Weiss." said Yang

"Give me a few seconds….. Done!" Weiss said as she started shooting at the 99ners

The bulworks stood up and looked at the 99ners and began shooting their plasma weapons

"Retreat!" the 99ners screamed as they ran away, they failed to do so because of Ruby and Schultz' sniping, but unfortunately the bulworks malfunctioned and shut down after killing the 99ners

After there were no more 99ners the group scavenged for a while, Schultz gave his sniper to Jaune "Use that well." he told to him

"What?" Jaune asked

"I was looking through these rustjobs…. Then I saw him." Schultz pointed at a dead miner "He used to be my partner…."

"So, you came here to find him?"

"No, I came to help you guys, but I just can't believe he's dead, that was his favourite rifle, now you keep it until we get out of this mine."

"Hey, you guys good to go?" asked Yang who has a Heavy Innoculator in hand

"Nice find." said Weiss who has a FCR Commando SMG

"Yeah, let's go guys." said Ruby as she put her sniper back and readied her EMC Rifle

"Yeah kid…" Ruby looked behind her and saw Schultz holding a small bag he got from inside one of the rooms the 99ners came from "Catch."

Ruby caught the bag, but it was a bit heavy, she opened it to see rifle and SMG magazines, she took one out and noticed that the bullets were glowing green "What is this?"

"Radiation ammo, make sure you share that with them, you guys'll need It." he said as he gave Jaune the same ammunition

"These look cool."

"Those can end you if someone else used it, those things'll break through you armor plates pretty damn quick, now let's move."

"Wait, one of them is still moving." said Weiss

They looked at the downed miner and noticed he was reaching for his rifle, Schultz walked towards the miner with a wrench he found on the floor

"Knock knock." Was the last thing the miner heard before getting its head smashed open, blood and oil was dripping from the wrench after he was done "Now we move." He said as he threw the wrench to the floor

"That was brutal." said Yang

"These are rustjobs, they don't even care about anything else but finding and mining, and it's not my fault they'll shoot on sight." he said making Yang wonder _'Just who are you?'_

"Hey Schultz."

Schultz walked over to Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby "What is it?"

"How much further is this arktech?" asked Weiss

"GUYS, WE FOUND IT!" yelled Yang

They ran towards Blake and Yang to see them looking at a few arktech "Find what you can, and let's get out of here." said Weiss

Jaune and Schultz scout the area back for a bit then they heard something walking towards them, they took covered and waited

"Someone has been through the mines as well…. Guard this spot, we're still waiting for the guy who paid us." They heard

"Oh, it's you guys." Schultz said as he got out of cover, he signalled Jaune to come with him, Jaune got up and saw 5 liberata with riot shields and shotguns, about 30 Humans with gasmasks and SMGs, 3 Sensoths with pistons on their backs and tank cannons in hand

"Raiders?" he asked Schultz

"Don't judge."

"Hey boss, we have the gear." Said the Raider, he ordered one of the liberatas to get a box, unfortunately, he fell over trying to get it, Schultz walked towards the Votan and offered him a hand

"Come on, stand up, I'll take a look at the cargo, though." he said as he helped the Votan back to its feet "Now, let's see what we have…"

Schultz asked for a crowbar, one of the Sensoths gave him a crowbar and got back to guarding the entrances "Pop goes the weasel." he said as he opened the crate, he saw weaponry and ammunition "This is a good amount, let's put these in my Durango later, but for now, keep it closed." he said as he took some scrip out of his pack "I believe this is the promised amount of scrip?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll give you guys extra, once we get out of here, take this." Schultz gave the Raider some arktech that he can use "You guys could sell it for a load of scrip." he said

"Schultz, we should go check on the others." said Jaune

Then they heard the raiders get their weapons ready and pointed behind Schultz and Jaune

"Guys, they're with me."

"Damn, sorry about that." said the raider "We didn't know that."

"We got what we came for, let's go." said Blake

"Guys, watch our six…" Schultz said as he took his rifle "We're getting out of the mines."

They cautiously walked towards the exit, the raiders behind them watching their backs

"Alright, we're nearly there, I'm surprised not a single rustjob found us." Then a bullet went past Schultz "…. I take that back, TAKE COVER!" he yelled making the girl, a few blitzers (Human raiders), and Jaune take cover

The rioters shot any miners that went close, the tankers kept shooting groups of miners that were too close to each other, Schultz and the rest of the blitzers ran towards the miners, firing their weapons as they go, the rest gave them cover

"WASTE 'EM!" yelled the raider leader

All the raiders fired a few shots above them and charged the miners, the girls and Jaune decided to go with them, ending every miner they meet.

They got out and saw that it was already and by the entrance of the mines, the group saw a few miners getting ready for a counterattack, Schultz gave the leader a look, the blitzer nodded and ordered the tankers to finish the job from afar

"Good work, as promise, you guys are free to go, I'll pay for the casualty fees." Schultz gave the blitzer a few extra scrip "This good?"

"Yeah, thanks boss, if you need us, you know where to find us."

He fist bumped the raider before they got into their vehicles

"What now?" asked Weiss

"This is where I leave you guys and leave Jaune with you, he doesn't know a lot about the area, so good luck getting him to me." Schultz took his rifle and sniper from Weiss and Jaune before disappearing

"Damn it…. *sigh* come on Jaune, we'll show you our place, you can stay there for a while." said Ruby

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I would ask you if I wasn't." she said with a smile

"Sis, where is he supposed to stay?"

"Living room."

"… It's settled then, come on Jaune."

"Wait, can I ask who you guys are? Aside from Weiss and Yang, I think I didn't catch your names."

"These two are Ruby and Blake."

"Okay, are we done here?" asked Weiss

"Yeah, let's go."

From a hill a few meters away Schultz was watching them beside a skitterling "It's funny, I have a feeling I've seen the blonde chick before, at the crater, I think, what do you think?" he asked the skitterling, the skitterling stomped on the ground as a response "You are quite a trouble maker, let's just rest here for the night…" the skitterling then went underground "… Or you could go back to her; she is your mother…. And now I'm talking to something that went underground *sigh* goodnight defiance." he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sensoths:**** are strong, large and tall, have extended lower jaws and a large amount of hair on their faces and live to be much older than the other Votan races. They prefer to live at a much slower pace than others, speaking and acting slowly due in part to their long lives.**

**Liberata****Liberata are generally much short than**** Humans ****and have a large whiskers on their face. Liberata only have four fingers on their hands. Liberata breathe**** Nitrogen ****and can be poisoned by oxygen. They are capable of urinating. There is some difference in telling Liberata sexes apart.**

**Ninety-Niners: have a variety of**** Vysudium ****cybernetic limbs and organs, many of which are similar to**** Indogene**** implants, making them more machine than man. The implants give them super human strength and power as well as made them able to function without sleep and without tiring, but they also have optical implants which aid in sight. Unlike other implants, 99er implants have little tissue rejection. They are possessive, fearless and territorial, attacking unprovoked anyone who enters their territories**

**Hellbugs come in a variety of forms ranging in size from the small young to the massive queens. They are covered in a chitinous hide which is very resilient to damage, but do have exposed gland-like structures on their bodies. They also possess razor sharp appendages capable of rapid excavation of very hard earth and rock, are capable of quick speeds and some can excrete toxins. Hellbugs have no ears so they must navigate by using vibrations and smell, particularly their own attack pheromones which they use to paint targets on prey or attract others to certain****areas. They are very territorial, defending their hives, colonies and eggs with ferocity. They are considered to be quite aggressive, but research states that their aggression may be misunderstood. They are very resilient and very adaptive, some have been known to take on elemental properties being capable of producing electric shocks, breathing flames and expelling hazardous wastes. These hellbugs are much more resistant to conventional weapons than their ordinary counterparts. They are unable to live in water, but certain types of radiation can cause them to behave amphibiously. Hellbugs often eat their prey to the bone, sometimes consuming the bones themselves. Hellbugs appear to pass the bones in their droppings without digesting them. Hellbug excrement contains a bacterium that attacks the roots of nearby plants, causing the creation of "polyploid cells" which leads to the mutation of the plant. Hellbugs need to consume water. Hellbugs are highly attracted to****Gulanite****and other minerals. Gulanite is converted through their digestive system into****Petrohol.**


	3. Chapter 3

After getting their scrip and eating at the crater, the group got to their house, but they didn't feel secure knowing that Jaune was there inside their home

"This is the living room…." Ruby said as she opened the door, Jaune saw a black sofa and a table with flowers on top as the centerpiece

"It looks nice." said the blonde boy

"You can leave your gear there if you want…" she pointed at next to the sofa

"Okay, thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, we still have to find Schultz to get you back home." said Weiss

"Yeah, you'll have to forgive him for that and uh, he doesn't have a home, he's a nomad, he's always been living with his friend, then his friend decided to join some raiders, so pretty much, he's been out in the plains, mostly alone." Jaune explained

"No wonder he knew them, but why did he pay them?" asked Yang

"He says it's a part of his job as the raider's leader."

"He's the leader?!" they asked

"Yeah, after he and 4 other arkhunters went with Varus to kill a gulanee named, Dekuso."

"Must have been difficult." said Yang

"It was, only 2 of them survived, he was lucky that day, but he swore that their death was not in vain."

"….."

"So, I'll get some rest later, you guys go ahead, I'll just clean my guns." he said as took a piece of cloth and his blaster and SMG

"Okay, but if we see anything gone when we wake up, you're dead." said Yang

"Got it." he said

The girls got into their room leaving Jaune by himself

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Blake

"He'll be fine, he has his guns with him." said Ruby as she changed to her pyjamas (I think you guys know what it looks like already)

"Let me see how he's doing now." Blake said as she activated her cloak

She went to the living room to see that Jaune was gone; she looked around to see him taking a glass of water, she went back into their room, she deactivated her cloak "Yeah, he's still there."

'_We have hellbugs coming.'_ They heard from their ego

"Kill all of the lights." Said Ruby as she got to bed

Weiss turned off all the lights in the house and explained it all to Jaune, he went to sleep with his rifle near him

The next day:

"Good morning and what the fuck is this?" said Jaune as he saw himself tied up on the floor

"Oh, his awake, are you guys done?" asked Ruby

Jaune looked around and saw the others still in their room "Uh, Ruby…. What is going on?" he asked

"They're naked in there, we just took a bath and they think you'll peek." she said

Jaune laughed and asked Ruby to untie him

"No, they might get mad." she said

"Not if I'm outside the house." he said

Ruby thought about for a second, she untied the rope and helped Jaune get to his feet

"Thanks Ruby, that was getting uncomfortable." He said before taking his pack and guns

"Where are you going?"

"We were looking for Schultz, just go Diablo station."

"Okay, I'll tell them to get ready and go there."

"Okay, I'll take my leave."

"Wait, we have a spare ATV, if you want to use that."

"Nah, I'll walk, I never get to just walk around a lot, usually me and Schultz would just run, well, I'm off." he said before walking away

"I can't believe it if he manages to walk all the way too Sausalito." Ruby told herself

"I know right? I mean, I'm right here."

Ruby looked behind her to see nothing but her home "Uh."

"You should really look around you." she looked around to find nothing

"Turn left…" Ruby listened and looked to her left "Turn right…" she looked to her right to still see nothing "Turn up."

"Wait, what?" she looked up to see Schultz upside down on a busted lamp post "…. How did you even get here?"

"A few friends told me that you were here." he made another screeching noise, 4 skitterlings started coming out of the ground "They got here last night." he said as he took a small satchel with a few small pieces of gulanite and gave it to Ruby "Toss it in the air; it'll be funny to watch."

Ruby tossed a few in the air making the skitterling jump and eat whatever they can get "Why are you here?" she asked him

"Well, I wanted to thank you guys for taking care of the boy, plus I just got here, last night was too peaceful I just had to stay asleep." he said as he pet one of the skitterling

"Where do you live?"

"Well if I told you, you'd find out and bring Jaune there, but have fun searching, oh and call him and tell him to stay here since I'm going to San Fran." he said as he gave Ruby a hug, he lets her go after three seconds "I would hug the others, but seeing that they're in there, I won't." he said before walking around the corner, Ruby followed and saw a Durango beside their house

"I've never been to San Francisco."

"I'll take you there next time, but now isn't the best time for it, so I'll go back for you."

"Wait!"

"What is it Ruby?"

"How did you…"

"Know? I was watching remember."

"Oh."

"So, what were you about to say?"

"…. Take this." she handed him a her wolfhound

"Ah, an HP-6 Wolfhound, it's nice, but you keep it, rather, take some extra fire power, he opened the trunk to reveal the same crate the raiders had, he opened it and took a small bag with a lot of volium ammunition, then he took another bag with weapons in it "I'll just leave these in your house." he said as he carried the bags, Ruby opened the door for him and let him in, he left the bags on the table

"Open it once they come out, I'll see you guys on the flipside." he said before leaving

A few minutes later:

"Hey sis."

"Oh, hey Yang."

"What's in the bags?" asked Weiss

"Schultz left us a few things." she said, she stood up "He told me to open it once you get out."

"Okay, then let's open them." said Yang

They opened the bags to find volge weaponry

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Volge weapons…." Said Blake as she picked up a Volge Tyhpoon AR "It looks in good shape." She said as she aimed it at the wall

"Well, these are great and all, but why leave these kinds of weapons with us?" asked Weiss as she loaded a Volge lightning rifle

"…."

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Blake and Yang asked

Weiss noticed and sat next to her best friend "Ruby, you can tell us." she said

Ruby looked at the small satchel Schultz gave him "I know we met him only yesterday, but I'm worried about him."

"Why, what happened?"

"He's going to San Francisco." After hearing that, the others took a few volge weapons and loaded them "Guys?"

"Ruby, where's Jaune?"

"He's coming back here."

"Good, we need to stop Schultz before he gets to the golden gate bridge."

"Why?"

"They saw dark matter there a few days ago."

"Oh God, how do we get there?" asked Jaune, who just arrived

"Grab one of the weapons, we'll need it."

Jaune took a thunderer and a few volium mags

"ATVs, now." Everyone ran to the garage to see the ATVs replaced with a Raptor "What the hell?"

They got on to and went to golden gate.

"Wait, guys, there's a note." said Jaune, he took it and read it out loud "I knew that Jaune might go on this trip, so this is his, unless he gives it to you guys, your ATVs are behind it."

"Son of a bitch."

"I see another vehicle in front of us."

"Durango?"

"No… It's a raider truck."

"Get close, I might be able to talk to them." said Jaune

Yang got the raptor close to the truck

"HEY!"

The raider driving looked at Jaune and removed his gasmask and hood revealing his black and blonde hair "Where you headed Jaune?"

"Going to stop Schultz from reaching golden gate, you?"

"He paid us."

Jaune gave the raider a thumbs up and told Yang that, they were the raiders yesterday

Golden Gate Bridge:

They saw a Durango and an ATV

"There's his car, but where is he and who's he with?" asked Blake

Then they heard gunshots from the other side of the bridge.

"You 5 guard our rear." He looked at the other blitzers "You guys watch their back and ours, you guys, barrier, now." Ordered the Raider, the rioters made a huge line that covered the raiders; they charged forward getting closer to the source of the gunshots

"Focus on the votafoja, you say….. Hahaha!" yelled a guy with a gasmask

Another guy wearing a gasmask and hood sitting on top of a broken car

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Schultz

All of them looked at him, but the raider was the first one to talk "You said you were going here, so we came to try and stop you…."

"Wait, when did I tell you?"

"..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby and Yang looked at each other "Well, you told us." they said in sync

"Oh, you told them?" Schultz looked back at the person wearing a gasmask "Hey kid, come here for a sec."

The guy slowly walked back as he shot Dark matter infantry

"Don't worry, we got your back, now move!"

The guy stopped firing and started sprinting his way to them

"Shoot the bastards down!" Schultz yelled at the raiders

The raiders started running towards the broken cars and shot every dark matter they saw, some raiders died and got hurt, but they forced the dark matter to retreat

"*pant* Thank you *pant* Sir *pant* I'm out of shape."

"Ha ha ha, you still need some exercise!" laughed Schultz

The raider leader, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune were all confused "Uh, guys?" Schultz and the unknown person looked at them with a confused look "What is going on, and who are you?" asked Jaune, the new guy dropped his rifle and pointed his pistol directly at Jaune's head

"Lower the gun, kid."

"But…"

"This is the guy I was talking about."

"Wait…" he lowered his pistol "This guy is my new teacher?" he asked

"Pretty much, yeah."

The guy crouched down and put his hand over his heart "I'm so sorry, sensei."

"Uh."

"Get back up kid." Schultz said as he hit the person playfully

"Oh, sorry, sir." he stood up and took his rifle

Ruby walked towards Schultz and punched his stomach

"….. Ouch…"

"You made us worry!"

Schultz chuckled and pats her head "Sorry, sorry, I should have explained why I was here…." He looked directly at Ruby's face "Did you miss me?"

"Ha ha ha ha, don't push your luck." She said pushing him away lightly

"I did…." They all looked behind them to see Weiss looking at the floor

"Weiss…" Yang said

"Aw, did you really?" he asked as he walked towards her

"Don't get me wrong, you did help us that make you a good friend." She looked up to see Schultz looking at her; she immediately looked back at the floor

Schultz chuckled and lifted her chin up "Why are you looking at the floor?"

"I'm not…" she replied weakly as she looked back on the floor

"Weiss, look at me…." Weiss raised her head to see him remove his gasmask "What are you gonna do after all of this?" he asked her

"…. After all of what?" she asked

Schultz chuckled and kissed her forehead "Now what are you gonna do?" he asked

Weiss was silent; she didn't know how to react to that

"I'll see you near mine 99, since that's where I think a lot, it is if you aren't too busy" Schultz whispered as he put his gasmask on

Weiss just nodded

"So, why are we here again?" she asked as she took out her lightning rifle

"So you guys did have the weapons." Said Schultz

"Well, you gave it to us." Said Blake

"I remembered giving it to Ruby." he joked

"They're gone, the bridge is secured!" yelled on of the raiders

"It's raider territory now!" yelled their leader; he shot a few rounds into the sky, soon all the other raiders did the same

"Your scrip is by Amsel's car, so is the beer." Said the guy with Schultz

"Hey, you can go back home now kid." Said Schultz as he gave the guy a Votan Mag-Blaster and a small satchel with ammunition

"Thank you, sir." he took both items and started walking back

"Hey! You forgot your rifle!" yelled Schultz as he raised the rifle up

He ran back to them to get his rifle "…. Thanks."

"Don't ever leave weaponry, unless you need to, understood?"' Schultz gave him his rifle back

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go home; get some rest, because tomorrow we hunt our meal."

"Cool!" he said as he ran back to his ATV

"Hey, Schultz!"

Schultz looked behind him to see some raiders walking back to him "Hey, long time no see, mate!" Schultz then hugged the raider

"I know brother, I know." Said the raider as he hugged him back, they let go of each other then looked back at everyone

"Guys, this is my good friend Axel, Axel this is Jaune, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Axel said as he bowed down, then he and Schultz started laughing hysterically "What the fuck it wrong with me?!" he said as he tried to stop laughing

"Dude, no need for the formalities *laugh* that's my job! *laugh*"

"Uh, okay…. So, are we free to go?" asked Jaune

"Okay, okay, but before that, let's see how good you've become Jaune…" Schultz took out two charge blades and gave the other one to Jaune "Just a friendly duel, I'll take you all on if you want." He said as he activated his, it was ready for use and it had a green glow

"Dude, you're being too cocky." Said Axel

"…. Any of you guys wanna help?"

Blake activated her blue charge blade "Where are we doing this?"

"We'll be surrounded by the raiders…." He took out a few extra blades and made sure each had energy "Anyone else wanna take me on?" he asked

"I'll give it a go." Said Yang

"Same." Ruby said as she took a blade, she activated it to see the blade glow a very bright yellow

Yang's had a red glow

"…. Switch." They both said as they exchanged blades

Weiss took hers out and activated it

"A Castithan charge blade, impressive…." Schultz said as he took of his hood and gasmask "Shall we?" he asked as he gave Axel his mask

"TO THE MIDDLE OF THE BRIDGE!" yelled Axel making all of his raiders go to him

"What is it boss?" asked one of them

"We're gonna watch a fight."

"No way!" yelled one from the back

"Shush! Their getting ready!" yelled another raider

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune were positioned at the right while Schultz was on the opposite side "No cloaks, no overcharge, flashbangs allowed, blue team vs red leader" Said Schultz as he played with his blade

"…."

"3!" Blue team got into stance

"2!" they readied flashbangs

"1!" Red leader stood up and got ready to charge

"Fight!" with that blue team ran straight towards Schultz, Jaune slashed sideways, but he was stopped by a kick to the belly, Weiss and Ruby double teamed on him slashing both ways, Schultz ducked and rolled away, Ruby and Weiss stopped before they could hit each other

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" yelled the raiders, they were betting and most of them said that Schultz would lose.

Blake charged from behind only to be disarmed, she was about to pick the blade up, but Schultz took it and turned it off, then he tossed it to her as he blocked Yang's attacks, he kicked her by the chin as he rolled away, but Jaune was right behind him, he was gonna move his blade away, but it was too late, it impaled Schultz' stomach

"…." Not a word was said, and then Axel started laughing

"Why are you laughing?!" they yelled, Jaune looked back at Schultz to see him disappear "What the…"

They heard metal hit the floor near them, they found the source of the noise, a flashbang "FLASHBANG!" yelled Yang as she hid behind a car and closed her eyes

Everyone else was blinded, Yang looked back to see them trying to see what happened, she stood up only to be disarmed and taken hostage "Why didn't you stop me?" asked a rather happy Schultz

"What? We saw you…"

"Die? Yeah, that was a decoy." He said as he stuck out his tongue like a little kid

"You really are childish." She said with a smile

"Well, not really, I just wanted to see you smile, now let's move." He said as he moved Yang towards the center

"He won!" Yelled Yang

Schultz took the blade she used and checked if it was deactivated, he then rubbed it on her back making her stand straight "You get the blade, as a gift." He said as he stopped

She took the blade and put it in her pocket

"Keep it with you; it might actually save your life." He said as he walked towards the raiders "Pay up you pricks!" he yelled, Axel started collecting their scrip as he put his own as well, he went back to Schultz and gave him the scrip "Thank you." He said as went back to his car "Go back to camp and get some rest!" he yelled at them making the raiders go back to their truck

"He's getting weirder and weirder." Said Jaune as he walked back to the raptor, the others followed him back

"Well, he might be getting better." Said Yang

"So Weiss, what did you two talk about? You two looked like you were kissing." Said Ruby

"O-Oh, it was nothing." Weiss said

"Weiss…" Ruby grabbed Weiss' shoulders stopping her "What happened?"

"We just… We just talked about each other."

"Okay." Ruby didn't believe her, but she didn't want to force it out of her

"Wait, we forgot to give the blades back." Said Jaune

"He gave this to me." Yang said as she activated the blade

"Should we give it to him?" asked Ruby

"I'll give it to him." Said Weiss

"Are you sure you'll be able to find him?" They asked

"I'm sure." She said as she took Ruby's and Jaune's blade

"Okay, we'll go home and take a rest, okay?" said Blake

"Okay." Everyone said as they got on the raptor


	5. Chapter 5

Back at their home:  
"Okay, so, I should give these to him." Said Weiss as she took Jaune and Ruby's charge blades

"Weiss, make sure you don't end up getting pregnant!" yelled Yang making everyone except Weiss laugh

"Screw you."

"That's what you'll let Schultz do."

"Just…. Okay, I won't get pregnant." After she said that everyone bursted out laughing, then they felt the floor shake, then they heard a loud digging noise making them go outside to see a monarch and something that appears to be a body bag

"….. What the fuck?" said Jaune as he went closer to the monarch

The monarch then laid flat on the floor revealing the empty body bag

"Wha…." Before yang finished her sentence she was then grabbed from behind

"Don't finish the sentence." Said a man wearing full dark matter Siren armor making everyone point their pistols at him

"One twitch and I blow out her brains!" yelled the siren

"What do you want?" asked Ruby

"Drop all your weapons… Even those charge blades!" he yelled

Everyone dropped their weapons making Yang worried until she heard the siren whisper

"It's Schultz, just roll with it as if I was raping you." Yang understood then she felt him grab her ass

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled making Schultz point the pistol into her dome

"Twitch, I dare you." He said in a serious tone that made Yang doubt he was playing when he said he was going to rape her

"Please let us go." Said Blake and Ruby, Jaune and Weiss were looking around to see if there was more dark matter

"I'll let her go…" he said as he cuffed Yang and dropped her on the carpeted floor "One by one, get inside." Ruby went in only to be cuffed and dropped, next was Weiss, then Jaune, last was Blake

"Get up!" he yelled at Yang making her stand up "In the room, now!"

"Please…." Ruby was cut off by a knife hitting the floor between her and Blake

"SILENCE YOU WELP!" he saw them look at the floor so he took the knife and place its handle through a hole he made on the floor "Untie yourselves if you dare, you know what'll happen to her." he then took Yang into the room, once inside he took off his helmet "I'm sorry about that, but I'll make it up to you with pleasure."

Yang's eyes widened, she then felt him remove her pantyhose, she could fight back, but she knew he'll prevail, so she just let him do what he wanted.

Outside: (30 minutes later)

Everyone heard Yang's moaning, and then they noticed the monarch call for skitterlings, knowing that they won't make it they got ready for the hellbugs.

"STOP!" yelled the siren with only his legging, and helmet on, then they saw Yang holding on to him, everyone was silent, until Weiss spoke

"Yang?" asked Weiss

"Well, princess, aren't you just a badass, talking while the enemy is in front of you." Schultz said as he tried to take the helmet off "…. Yang, a little help please?" Yang grabbed on the helmet and pulled while Schultz pulled back "Ah shit, stop…. I forgot to remove the lock." He said as he unlocked the helmet showing them his face

"Schultz?" they asked making both Yang and Schultz laugh

"Yeah, it was Schultz all this time." Yang said with a smile

"YOU WERE IN ON IT?!" they yelled

"He did tell me…" she then punched Schultz lightly on his exposed chest "That's for grabbing my ass."

"Wait, I just took your virginity and you punched me because I grabbed your ass?" Schultz said

"Yeah."

"…. Alright then."

Schultz untied Weiss and Blake only to be tackled down

"AH SHIT!" he yelled as he fell down on the floor "... Fuck..." he then began to laugh softly as he coughed blood

"Oh God." they moved him around to see his knife impale him

"Beautiful ain't it?" he joked before blacking out

_'You lost to him before, now you'll show him that you're a man!'_

_'But...'_

_'NO BUTS, GO OUT THERE AND END HIM!'_

"Fucking hell... I don't wanna kill anyone..."

"Well, he's have a fun time." said Jaune

"Fortunately for him, Weiss felt bad and had to..."

"I know what I did." said Weiss

"I still don't think handcuff will work on him." said Blake as she walked away slowly

_'Look, if I do it, I'll kill you as well.'_

"FUCK!" Schultz yelled as he woke up "... Uh, another one... God." he then noticed that his hands were behind him and that he was cuffed "You do know this won't work." he said as he felt a hairpin on the couch

"Oh really?" said Ruby

He then stood up only to feel pain, but he manages to get up and looked straight into Ruby's eyes "Yes." he said as he showed the cuffs

"..."

"Told you." said Blake who was changed into her regular clothes (Just a plain shirt and jogging pants, just imagine what color, bitch, I don't know that shit)

"Yeah, here's the cuffs, now can someone give me my shirt." he said

Yang then threw him his shirt "Thanks sweety." he said as he threw the cuffs at her, he was about to move only to be pushed back down on the couch "Shit! Ah, fucking hell." he said as he held back the pain

"You're not going anywhere." said Weiss only to get both her hands cuffed by Yang "YANG!"

Yang smirked and carried Weiss into the room

"Huh, well..." Schultz looked at Jaune

"I know, come on man, we need to get you out of here." said Jaune as he helped him up

"Schultz, please don't do that again." said Ruby only to get her hair ruffled

"Okay kid, just don't cry." he said

"Schultz..." she said softly

"Hm?"

"Don't treat me like a kid."

Schultz looked at her and just hugged her "Yeah, just don't kill me for what I did to your sister." he said before kissing her on the forehead "See you again soon." he said

"Hey Schultz." said Jaune

"Yeah?"

"We better move, now." Jaune said

"Jaune, what's the hurry?" he said only to be knocked out cold

* * *

Schultz felt something soft beside him "Uh, my damn head..." he said as he got up even though he was still drowsy, then he noticed he was cuffed again "Yang... You bitch." he chuckled

"Mmh, please." he heard

Schultz unlocked the cuffs using the hairpin same he used, he then looked beside him to see Weiss sleeping

"Please... Don't leave me.." she said in her sleep

"..." Schultz stared at her, he touched her face only to get a soft response from her

"Mmh, I love you..."

_"Go with it."_ Schultz thought "I love you too."

"Never leave me... Please." she said

Schultz smiled and said "Don't worry I wouldn't do that."

"Schultz, don't leave... Promise me..." she said surprising him

"..." he laid down beside her and whispered "I'd never do that, that's a promise." he said as he fell asleep

Weiss then opened her eyes and moved away from him "... Schultz." she said, then she kissed his cheek "... I want you to remember me always." she said as she opened the door slowly and walked out

"So, how'd it go?" Yang asked

"..." Weiss just walked to the fridge and took out some water

"Weiss, what happened?" asked Ruby

"... It went good."

"Did he say anything?" they all asked

"..."

"Weiss..." said Blake in a serious tone

"He told me that he won't leave me."

"Aw, you get to sleep next to him tonight." said Yang

"I know, since you put him on my bed." she said as she drank some water

Yang winked at her only to get a plastic cup to hit her head

"I'm going back to sleep." she said making Yang laugh

Weiss opened the door and walked in to hear Schultz say "I'd never..." she looked at him to see him still asleep

"..."

She got back on the bed and hugged him

Next morning:

Schultz woke up seeing Weiss' face up close "Hm, sleep tight princess." he said as he got up "... Better lave her a note."

49 minutes later:

Weiss woke up, but didn't see Schultz, she got up and walked out of the room, she found a note on the table, she read it

_"I had to leave, I had things to do, scrip to make, look for ark tech for you guys _

_I also left a few gifts for you and if this is Weiss, the shrill bombs are yours  
if you're Ruby, the Dark matter armor is yours_

_if you're Yang... I think I already gave you my gift yesterday_

_if you're Blake, the sword and dagger are yours_

_if you're Jaune, give 'em back their charge blade, don't forget what's yours and what's theirs._

_ Love the bitch that should be dead by now"_

"..." Weiss then looked around and saw the shrill bombs a note that says _"I have a special gift for you, go 5 feet from the house, you'll find a bodybag filled with rations, weapons, etc. All of it is for you to use or share, either way, that bag has 60k."_

"Weiss?"

Weiss jumped and looked behind her to see Blake "Oh, good morning Blake."

"Good morning..." Blake saw the small bag she was holding "Weiss, what's in the bag?" she asked

Weiss took one of the shrill bombs out and tossed it to her

"... Shrills, these are nasty, you do know that?" said Blake

"I know, and you get a gift from Schultz."

"Huh?"

Weiss pointed behind Blake "Those."

Blake looked behind her to see a katana and a curved dagger "That's from him?"

"Yeah, he even left a note saying that it's yours." Weiss walked up to Blake and took the shrill bomb "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just follow me."

They went outside then they were grabbed by three guys, Weiss was about to scream, but she was knocked out

Blake fought back, but was over powered and put down on the ground

"Teach the bitch what we do with people like her." said one of them

Blake tried to get up, but she was pinned down, then she heard gunshots, next thing she knew the man above her was dead

"BITCHES BE MAD! URAH!" Blake sat up and looked behind her to see Schultz shooting all of them with a pistol, once dead, he then activated his cloak

"SCHULTZ!" Blake called out, but she heard nothing "Damn it."

"Blake what happened?!" Yang and Ruby asked as they ran out of the house, they Weiss and three dead guys on the floor making Ruby pick Weiss up

"Weiss, wake up." she said as she shook her lightly waking Weiss up

"Blake, what happened?"

"Those dead guys tried to rape me and they knocked Weiss out

"How'd you manage to kill these guys?" asked Jaune

"I didn't, Schultz just came to kill them disappeared."

Weiss then stood up, I forgot, Blake, come on, I still need your help." she said as she walked

5 feet from their home:  
"There it is, come one, help me bring it back." said Weiss, Blake just took the bag by the end part and carried it

Back home:

"Here it is." Weiss opened it and removed the rations and asked Ruby to keep them hidden, then she asked Yang to check the weapons "Where is it?" she whispered, then she found a small satchel and opened it to see the scrip _'I need to give this back to him.'_ she thought

"Guys, here's a note telling you what Schultz left for you." said Weiss as she gave Yang the note Schultz left, she went into her room and looked for anything she can find useful for travelling to mine 99

"Where is it?" she said "Ah, there you are." she picked up her charge blade and the satchel Schultz gave her "Alright, now I just have to get there quietly..." she then thought "The window." she opened the window and climbed out only to be seen by two guys and a girl that appears to be 15

"Uh, hi." said one of them with dark blonde hair

"Hey..."


	6. Chapter 6

There was complete silence, until they heard a man suddenly yell "GET BACK HERE!" they looked behind them to see a man wearing a blue shirt chasing an irathient girl

"… Um."

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET THIEF!"

The two men were about to go after her, but were stopped by a sniper hitting the woman in the head

"U-U-Uh." Was the only thing the man with the blue shirt can manage to say before running away

Weiss, the men and girl walked towards the body to see a wallet with enough scrip to feed a family, they were about to take it to give it to the man, but they were stopped by Weiss pointing a pistol at them

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"We're going to give this back to the guy that ran away." they said as they made a step

"I wouldn't recommend that arkhunters." said a feminine voice

They looked behind them to see a girl wearing e-rep gear "Drop it." She said making them drop the wallet, she was about to pick it up until she felt a knife impale her back "W-What….?"

She looked behind her to see nothing, and then she fell down dead

"_That was messy, but you got the job done. Your pay will be waiting back at the crater."_ Was what they heard behind them, an abandoned hailer

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled on of the men (this one had dirty blond hair)

"You tell me." Said Weiss as she holsters her pistol

"Its business." Said a voice from behind them

Weiss took out her pistol and pointed at the source only to see the same guy Schultz was with at the bridge "Oh, hey." She said

"Hello, Schultz asked me to-"

"Wait, did you say Schultz?" asked the hooded man

"As a matter of fact, I did, now, , he wanted to give this to you." He said dropping a flashbang between all of them, both blinding and deafening them

"ARGH!" they all yelled as they tried to see, once they were able to hear and see, Schultz' friend was pointing VBI SMGs at both the men's heads

"Don't move or you're dead." He said only to be slapped at the back of his head "Fuck!"

"I told you to blind them not threaten them, that's my job." Said Schultz

* * *

**Well, short one this time cause my brain died**


End file.
